yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūri/Gallery
Official Yuuri full view.png Yuri face.png Yuri First Concept Design.png|Yūri's first concept design. Yuri Concept Art.png|Yūri concept art. 052016Animedia Yūri Concept Art.png|Yūri's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Sketches Sketch of Yūri Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Yūri drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yūri by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Yūri drawn by Fuji, one of the ARC-V animators. Sketch of Yūri and Yuzu by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Yūri and Yuzu drawn by Maiko Abe, one of the ARC V animators. Weekly Shonen Jump Yūri WSJ 09 2016.jpg|Yūri in Weekly Shonen Jump September 2016. Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Arc V Op 2 Yuri.jpg |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yuri.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png |-|Speaking= Yuri asleep.jpg |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Arc V Op 5 Yuri.png Yuri vs Yugo OP 5.jpg |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V OP 6 Yūri.png Arc V OP 6 Yūya,Yūto,Yūgo and Yūri.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri6.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri2.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri3.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri4.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri5.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri7.jpg Arc V OP 6 Yūri and Starve Venom.png |-|Dashing Pendulum= Arc V Ed 6 Serena and Yūri.png Arc V Ed 6 Serena and Yūri 2.png Arc V Ed 6 Yūya,Yūto,Yūgo and Yūri.jpg Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum4.png Arc Ending 6 Dashing Pendulum.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 37 Arc V Academia Throne Room.png Yuzu and Yuri 37.png Yuuri's debut.png Episode 46 Ep46 Yūri appears.png Episode 47 Yuri and Dennis.png Ep47 Halil, Olga, Dennis and Yūri.png Halil, olga, yuri, dennis.png Yuri 47.png Ep47 Yuzu sees Yūri.png Arc V Yuri meets Yuzu.png Yuri and Yuzu 47-1.png Arc V Yuri Fusion Dragon Silhouette.png Yuzu hiding from Yuri.png Yuri is Teleported Away.png |-|Season 2= Episode 54 Ep54 Yūri smiling.jpg Yuri kidnap Rin.png Yuri in cloak.png Yuri in cloak 2.png Episode 75 Yuri and Dennis 4.png Resistance Base.png Dennis and Yuri 5.png Ruri, Dennis, Yuri.png Yuri 3.png Ruri cornered.png Ruri and Yuri.jpg Yuri 6.png Episode 85 Yuri 85-1.jpg Yuri under the moon.jpg Yuri 85.jpg Episode 86 Yuri 86-4.png Yuri 86-1.png Yuri 86-2.png Yuri 86-3.png Episode 87 Yuri 87.jpg Berserk Yuri beginning.jpg Berserk Yuri Draw.jpg Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 87.jpg Berserk Yuri.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Yuri and Dark Rebellion.jpg Yuri and Yuya 88.png Ep88 Darkness Yuri.png Yugo Yuto Yuri 881.jpg Yuri snap out.jpg Episode 89 Yuri 89-0.jpg Yuri 89-00.jpg Yuri 89-1.jpg Yuri 89-6.jpg Yuri 89-2.jpg Yuri 89-4.jpg Yuri 89-3.jpg Yuri 89-5.jpg Episode 91 Yūri's full body appearance.jpg Yuri, Sora, Serena, Reira 91.png Ep91 Yūri challenges Sora.png Ep91 Yūri surprised.png Arc V 91 Yuri and Obelisk Force.png Yuri vs Yugo 91.png Arc V 91 Joeri Vs Hugo.png Arc V Yuri with Fusion Card.png Yuri Fusion Summon.jpg Berserk Yuri Smiles.jpg Episode 92 Yuri vs Yugo 92-2.png Ep 92 Awakened Yuri.png |-|Season 3= Episode 106 Yuri 106.png You Show Duel School Students VS Joeri.png Yuri 106-8.png Yuri 106-1.jpg Yuri 106-9.png Yuri 106-2.jpg Yuri 106-3.jpg Yuri 106-10.png Yuri 106-4.jpg Yuri 106-6.jpg Yuri 106-11.png Yuri 106-12.png Yuri 106-7.jpg Yuri 106-13.png Yuri, Asuka, Yuzu 106.png Yuri 106-5.jpg Yuzu, Yuri, Asuka 106.png Episode 113 Ep113 Dimemsional Counterparts.png Episode 117 Young Reiji 117.jpg Yuri and Serena Revival Zero.jpg Dimensional Counterparts 117.jpg Episode 121 Yuya and his counterparts 121.jpg Episode 122 Yuriep122.png Episode 123 Yuri and Asuka 123-2.jpg Yuri 123-0.jpg Ep123 Joeri VS Asuka.png Yuri 123-3.jpg Yuri 123-5.jpg Yuri 123-2.jpg Yuri 123-1.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-3.jpg Ep123 Young Yūri.png Child Yuri 123-1.jpg Child Yuri 123-2.jpg Reo and Yuri 123.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-4.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-5.jpg Ep123 Yūri activates Super Fusion.png Yuri 123-6.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-1.jpg Episode 125 Yuri 125-1.jpg Demon Yuri.jpg Episode 126 Yuri, Yugo, Sora, Edo 126.png Yugo vs Yuri 126.jpg Yuri, Yugo, Sora 126.jpg Yuri 126.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Starve Venom and Yūri.png DVD & CD ARC-V Volume 23 DVD Cover.jpg Other Joeri manzai.png Yu4 manzai 0245.JPG Yūya and Yūri Manzai Happy Birthday Kenshō Ono.jpg|Yūri and Yūya, Happy Birthday Kenshō Ono. Animedia July 2016 Yūya, Yūto, Yūri and Yūgo.png|Yūri, Yūto, Yūya and Yūgo from Animedia July 2016. Category:Image Gallery